


Quiero Sentirte

by andiebeaword



Series: Criminal Minds Kink Bingo 2020 [7]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Latina!reader, Luke's sister, cm-kinkbingo, duct tape square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiebeaword/pseuds/andiebeaword
Summary: Reader is Luke's sister. She is also a crime reporter. A particular case sees both reporters and the BAU at the scene. Luke is there with Spencer and sees his sister, stops and says Hi. After being introduced, Spencer and Reader hit it off while Luke heads over to the scene. They meet for a late night date and one things lead to another....the following morning, Spencer is all smiles with a pep in his step. Luke pats him on the back, thinking he picked some poor chick up from a bar.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Criminal Minds Kink Bingo 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115534
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Quiero Sentirte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreatine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreatine/gifts).



> Listening to Fuego by the Cheetah Girls & Senorita by Camilla Cabello and Shawn Mendes. Special thanks to dreatine and aperrywilliams in the discord with the Spanish! And to cupcake525 for help with the smut scene! This will satisfy my Duct Tape square for CM-KinkBingo. Also, for the Spanish, I used Google Translate. I hope it's correct! A special thank you to dreatine for the amazing encouragement she gave me in writing this fic!

\-------♥-------- 

"Alvez!!" I heard my boss call my name. And not in the happy tone. 

"Yeah, Boone, what gives?" I got to his office, seeing him just hang the receiver back on the base. 

"It's a bad one, over on Farnam and Eighth. And take Squiggy with you!" 

'Squiggy' is my friend and partner, Johnny. He's a little rough around the edges and gets a real joy out of flirting with me, profusely, except when he catches my brother, Luke, giving him the glare. It never ceases to make me giggle. I love my big bro, really, I do, but, man, it's like the guy believes I'm still a virgin at the old age of twenty-eight. He'd be very wrong. So wrong. 

"Hey, honey, let's go!" Johnny calls for me. I hold up my hand, slowly dropping each finger until my middle one was left. "Don't tempt me, Y/N!" 

I dragged my heels towards the door and out to our car. "Please tell me you swiped a coffee for me? I forgot to grab one," I pleaded to my partner. 

"Of course, anything for you, Dollface." I groaned, giving him a weak smile, snatching the coffee from the cup holder in between us. 

"You are so lucky, I love you, Squiggy," I shot at him as we pulled up to the yellow-taped scene. I instantly recognized a few of the cars that were parked up near the curb. "Squiggs, go ahead and start asking questions, I'll be right over!" I watched Johnny nod his head, jogging over to some witnesses and family members. "Well, look what the cat dragged out..." 

I smiled as the overgrown child stiffened, turned around to face me. "Well, I'll be, Y/N!" he lifted me off my feet for a second before setting me back down on the pavement. "I should've known you and your little boyfriend would be here, how is Squiggy, by the way?" 

"Oh, he's fine, I bruised his ego earlier," I said. "Still recovering," I whispered. 

"Luke! Where you at?" 

At the sound of a strange, but oddly soothing voice, I jumped at the mention of my brother's name. "Over here, Reid. C'mon, I want you to meet somebody." Luke hollered over a tall, gorgeous man, who had the purest chocolate brown eyes I had ever seen. His hair was quite curly for a man, and I found myself just wishing I could touch it. I bet his jawline could cut through even the thickest of glass. 

"Hi--um, Luke?" the strange man said, looking wearily at my brother. Luke just laughed, quickly composing himself as he began to introduce us. 

"Y/N, meet my colleague and friend, Dr. Spencer Reid, Spencer, meet Y/N, my baby sister." The man, named Spencer, blushed, giving me a small wave of his hand. 

"It's nice to meet you, Y/N. Luke never mentioned having a sister." Of course, he never does. 

"I believe it. He treats Roxy like she's a princess and I'm nothing but chopped liver." Spencer about chokes out a cough at that. I shot a smug grin Luke's way. "Well, Doctor Reid, it's a pleasure to meet you, too. The way Luke talks, I assumed the only person he ever works with is a woman named...Penelope? Is it?" 

Now, it was my poor brother's turn to pale white as a sheet. "She's joking, you're totally joking, right, Y/N?" Luke tried explaining, looking between his friend and me. Both Spencer and I, this time, doubled over in fits of laughter. "You know what? You two can continue your newfound shenanigans without me, if you need me, I'll be over there, doing my job." 

"I can see the family resemblance," Spencer said, looking at me. I hoped to God he did not just catch me blushing at him...again. 

"Yeah, hear that one all the time," I mumbled, sarcastically. I watched Spencer reach up to scratch the back of his neck a little. I really wanted to talk with him more, but we both had a job to do. "Hey, Spencer?" His eyes darted to mine the second his name left my lips. 

"Yeah?" 

"You, uhh, would you, umm, you free for coffee sometime? I mean, with me?" Shit. I must really like him if I am literally fumbling over my words like a hopeless teenager. I watched as Spencer swallowed a lump in his throat. 

"Yes. Um," he stuck a hand in his front pocket, his wrist touching his gun as he reached to pull something out. A card. "Here," Spencer handed me a card, with his name and number on it. "Glad I got to meet you." 

"¡Oye! Junebug! ¡Deja de coquetear desvergonzadamente con el doctor para que los tres podamos ponernos a trabajar!" Hey! Junebug! Quit your shameless flirting with the doctor so all three of us can get to work! Both Spencer and I shot our heads in Luke's direction, before muttering sorry's and making our way towards the house. I had a weird inkling that Spencer understood Luke just then, but I chose not to dwell on it as we stepped inside the house, together. 

"Sweetie, it's about time you go here, Luke and I are almost done, what took ya so long?" Johnny asked, waving his arm around to show his solo work before me. 

"Yeah, while you and Reid were chatting, your boyfriend replaced him," Luke said, playfully bumping shoulders with me, giving Spencer the side eye, while slapping Johnny on his back. 

"Boyfriend?" I heard Spencer whisper, most likely to himself, but loud enough for my ears to hear. I probably should have made it clear to Spencer that Luke was just playing, but I was actually for focused on taking notes and bossing Squiggy around to see the subtle daggers being thrown from where Spencer was standing. It helped that I had Luke for a brother, knowing that I would easily be able to convince him to let me talk to any suspects they come up with. For now, we were simply speaking to family members and friends of the victim. This was the part of the job that tore me apart from the inside out. 

Passing over to the other side of the yellow tape, I felt a hand on my arm as I was getting into my car. "Hey, Y/N," Spencer said, eyeing Johnny, wearily. "How about that coffee?" I froze. Quickly, I recovered, not at all wanting to give Squiggy the satisfaction of knowing my brother's partner could make me melt with just his words. 

"Rain check? Besides, we'll see you back at the BAU. I have a feeling Luke's going to let me in on his interrogations," I said, almost gleefully. Which, is kinda wrong, I know, but I really like being there to see the bad guy admit their actions. Especially when they didn't mean to. With that, I waved Spencer away, turning to see Johnny with a shit-eating smug clear across his stupid face. 

"So, you and the doctor, huh?" I knew he was generally happy for me, but I could also hear the slight twinge in his voice. He was a little jealous. 

"Like I would ever tell you...Además, ¡ese hombre no tiene derecho a tener los labios tan gordos! O una mandíbula que jodidamente definida!" Besides, that man has no right to have lips that plump! Or a jaw that fucking defined! I huffed, glad that Squiggy knew little Spanish as it is. 

"So....you think he's....hot?" Wow. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you...Squiggy. Nothing gets past him, I tell you. Nothing. 

"Uhh, yeah. How'd you guess?" I gave him a look. 

"You spoke Spanish. You only do that when you're trying to hide something but are still dying to talk about it," Johnny said with shrugged shoulders. Damn. He was right. 

"God, Squiggy, you know me too well." 

"Yeah...not well enough for you to want to date me, though," he said with a heavy sigh. 

"C'mon, Johnny. You know I love you...but, it's--it's more like what I have with Luke, you know, you and me. I just--I don't have a burning desire to jump your bones, okay?" I gave him my most sincere puppy dog face, knowing he caves every single time. 

"Alright, alright," he says, laughing. "C'mon, let's get inside before we're told we have to wait until there's a court date." 

-

I've only ever been inside the BAU, a handful of times. Almost always, it's simply to convince Luke to let me sneak around and get as much inside details as possible about whatever case I got assigned to cover. This time was almost no different. 

"Hey, just what do you think you're doing here?" Shit! I jumped back almost a whole foot before swinging my fist roughly at my brother's bicep. If we weren't at his place of work, trying to act like professional adults, I'd have wrung his ear so hard, the cartilage might've snapped. 

"Luke! ¡Que rayos! Tienes suerte de que no hayamos vuelto a casa porque, Dios mío, si lo estuviéramos, te habría destrozado tu--" What the hell, man! You're lucky we're not back home, cause, my god, if we were, I'd have smashed your-- 

"Y/N! You actually came here?" Spencer's voice echoed Luke's. I was beginning to become a household name around here. I liked it. 

"Oh, hi to you too, Spencer," I deadpanned at him before turning back to my favorite brother. "So, bro, you going to let me join you on this one?" Luke gave me his signature, 'are you messing with me right now?' look. I loved that look. It meant that he was cracking. I decided to mess with him some more. "You know what? Nevermind," I turned to Spencer, "Know where the infamous batcave is?" At the same time that Spencer cocked his thumb up behind him, Luke shot me dead with his eyes. I silently thanked the doctor, slowly pacing down the hall. I heard Luke groan before I even made it five steps. 

"...Fine! Pero solo si me prometes que dejarás a mi amigo solo." But only if you promise me you'll leave my friend alone. I narrowed my eyes at my pain-in-the-ass older brother. He really had the nerve to go there. 

"¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¿Qué? Le echo un vistazo a un chico, ¿eres rápido en asumir que todo lo que quiero hacer es dormir con él? ¡Cálmate!" How dare you?! What? I give a guy one look and you're quick to assume all I want to do is sleep with him? Chill! I heard Spencer spit his coffee out while Luke's face turned red with embarrassment. 

"Alright, Y/N," Luke said, showing me a hint of apology. "You can sit in with me. Squiggy can accompany Reid behind in the observation room. C'mon, let's go." I followed him towards the interrogation room, only to stop just before closing the door behind me to catch Spencer licking his lips, giving me a slight nod. I needed to ask Luke if Spencer was single. I mean, the man did ask me about going for coffee, but I needed to make sure. I don't care to hook up with men who are in committed relationships. It never ends well. 

The suspect in question, who is sitting down at the metal table, looking disheveled and sleep deprived, is glaring at both Luke and I, huffing as to two of us take our seats across him. "Will one of you kindly tell me why the fuck am I here?" 

"Mr. Thomson, you're here because our partner caught you sneaking around the victims' home with a weapon in your hand," Luke answered. I chose to remain quiet, mostly because I have no clue why this man's even a suspect. "A shovel? C'mon, old man. Was that really the best you got?"

"Well, it killed him, didn't it?! Day in and day out, I see him bringing girl after girl home, not one looking the same, and---where you going?" The man looked baffled. I had to bite down a giggle that threatened to escape my throat. 

"To tell my boss you just confessed," Luke stated. With that, he left me in the room with the murderer. Great. 

Thankfully, it was only a minute or so when Luke came back with two others who then escorted Mr. Thomson out of the room. "Well, that went surprisingly fast, didn't it?" I asked him. All my brother did was shake his head, slightly. 

"Yeah, I suppose it did." Luke turned to me, a concerning look crossed his grin. "Hermanita, por favor ni lo pienses," he pressed. Sis, please don't even think about it. I scoffed at him. I let out a heavy sigh. Luke knew me all too well. Sure, yeah, in the past, when I found a guy who seemed ridiculously attractive to me, I'd normally rope them into going out for a couple of drinks, then either their place or mine, ending without even a goodbye. 

"Lo sé. Por suerte para ti, de todos modos no parece ser el tipo de hombre que termina en la cama en la primera cita," I sighed. I know. Luckily for you, he doesn't seem like the type of guy who ends up in bed on the first date, anyways. As cute and sexy as Spencer looked, I got the vibe from him that even going out for a simple coffee was a huge step for him. Doesn't mean I can't at least try to date him. If he likes me, then I can deal with Luke's reaction. If not, then at least I'll know. 

"Oh, c'mon, like you haven't already chewed Squiggy and spat him out once or twice!" I smacked him in the shoulder for that remark. Luke knew better. He knew Johnny and I, while we've had some unnecessary tension in the past, were in a good place now. I just didn't see him that way. 

"Bro, you know I love Squiggy. Just not like that," I glanced back to the mirror, knowing both men were most likely still there, listening intently to our conversation. "Besides, si quisiera un buen chinga, iría al bar y recogería a un chico." if I wanted a good fuck, I'd go to the bar and pick a guy up. Which was true. I've rarely been disappointed after a random hookup. Problem was, lately, I've grown tired of my fuck 'em and leave 'em routine. 

"Sorry, Hermanita, I--I just, you know, Reid, he's, well--the man's been through a lot," Luke reasoned. I could hear the sincerity in his voice. My brother, the caring man who looks out for his friends, I had to mentally hold back tears. He's really growing up. 

"Awww, since when did you grown up and get all..sensitive?" I chastised, already knowing full well what, or, more importantly, who, has helped changed his tune. "You know, I'm betting Spencer would gladly introduce me to..what was her name, again? Oh, that's right. Penelope." I shot Luke a sly smile while getting up to walk out of the interrogation room. As I heard Luke stammer behind me in an attempt to stall me, I saw that Spencer and Squiggy were also walking out of the observation room at the same time. "Hey, Spencer?"

"Hmm?" he hums, glancing around, as if to make sure I was talking to him. 

"Where can I find Penelope's lair?" Right as Spencer was just about to help a girl out by lifting his hand, pointer finger aiming down the hall, I heard my brother's demanding voice halt me in my tracks. 

"Y/N! You know what? Maybe next time, I actually need to talk to Garcia alone....in private." With that, he flew down the hall, rounding the corner while my mouth still hung open. 

"You know, I've been told that's a good way to catch flies," Spencer chuckled. I immediately closed my lips shut, feeling the crimson paint my cheeks much like they had earlier today in front of this gorgeous man. "Um, you uhh, still up for that cup of coffee?" I turned around so I could face him, trying to gauge if he was just being friendly or interested. 

"Sure, just let me give Squiggy the heads up," I nodded, walking over towards Johnny as he was heading towards the double doors of the BAU. "Hey, Squiggy, go on back without me. I've um, got a date." I smiled, brightly at him. Johnny paused, giving me a sympathetic look in response. "What? It's just coffee..." 

"Y/N, c'mon, with you, it's never 'just coffee,' unless it's platonic," Johnny said, matter-of-factly. I huffed at his statement. Even I hated that he wasn't wrong. 

"God, you're right," I said, sadly, "I mean, what the hell was I thinking? I'm just the use 'em and leave 'em type. Which is most definitely not his." 

"Look, Chica, I know I play around with you and everything," Johnny soothed, glancing back over my shoulder at Spencer, "but, c'mon, even you deserve a shot at what could be love, right?" I gave Johnny a small smile, happy that he still knows me so well. "Though, it must suck that he happens to be your brother's friend and co-worker, ouch!" I whacked him, playfully, across the chest, eyeing him with two fingers as I saunter back towards Spencer. 

"...Everything cool?" My god, everything about this man is so ridiculously cute! Why?!

"Ahuh, peachy." 

-

"Can I ask why Luke keeps referring to your partner as your 'boyfriend?'" 

While I figured it was a thought on his mind, I hadn't expected to actually hear the question leave Spencer's mouth after only five minutes of being on this coffee date. I was still reeling over the fact that this man had the brain capacity to earn three p.h.d.'s before his mid-twenties. "Johnny had a real crush on me years ago, and made the grave mistake of confiding in Luke," I explained. "Luke already knew I never felt that way about him, but, even to this day, still taunts him about it." I shook my head at all the memories of Luke's antics towards Squiggy over the past years. 

"You think Luke would taunt me?" I was in the middle of sipping my delicious cup of pumpkin spice coffee, when I abruptly spat a mouthful out at Spencer's question. He chuckled loudly at that. Once I could breathe again, I answered. 

"Oh, you can bet he would, only if you tell him," I said, slyly. I so hoped Spencer caught my drift. I watched as he slowly recoiled inside himself, something I'm aware guys do in front of me when they feel I'm going to let them down easy. I hated that Spencer didn't understand the predicament I put myself in by agreeing to this coffee date with him. "Spencer, um, look, I-I didn't mean, I never...." I truly hated myself for picking now of all time to stutter through my words. "Dios, Spencer, me gustas. Yo ... no puedo explicarlo. Te quiero, pero no solo así. Ugghh, sea lo que sea que Luke te haya contado sobre mí, lo más probable es que sea cierto. Pero yo, tú ... simplemente se siente diferente. Desearía que entendieras lo que acabo de decir." God, Spencer, I like you. I...I can't explain it. I--I want you, but not just like that. Ugghh, whatever Luke has told you about me, it's most likely true. But I, you...it simply feels different. I wish you understood what I just said. Then, I heard it. Spencer was...laughing? 

"Wha--what's so funny?" Of all the reactions I had anticipated, this was not one of them. 

"Y/N, entiendo y hablo español. Entendí todo lo que tú y Luke se estaban diciendo antes ---" Y/N, I understand and speak Spanish. I understood everything you and Luke were saying to each other earlier---

"¿Hablas español y no pensaste en decirme?" You speak Spanish and you didn't think to tell me?

"I thought Luke remembered," Spencer continued to explain, "I introduced myself to him in Spanish when we met." 

"Yeah, Luke's short term memory is a little spotty, except, apparently, when it comes to one certain tech goddess he never stops talking about." 

Spencer snorted at that. I could only guess the conversations those two have had involving the legendary Penelope Garcia. I definitely need to properly meet this woman. For now, I had more pressing issues that needed to cleared up. "So..you, you heard everything?" 

Spencer's face changed. He stopped laughing. He was looking at me in a way he never had, before. I was both equal parts scared...and excited. "Y/N, I can tell you that you, um, pegged me wrong." Pegged him...wrong? Oh. Ohhh...

"You don't say..." I tried to muster all the confidence I had exuded up to this point in front of him. But, I was slowly coming apart and the strangest thing...is...I kinda liked it. And that's when the true weight of his words hit me. I needed clarification. "So..." I leaned over the tiny table between us so that my breath was hot on his ear. "...you, um, are the type of guy who bangs on the first date?" As I pulled back, I watched with undeniable glee as his pupils blew into darkness. 

"No princesa. Soy el tipo de hombre que te follará hasta que estés rojo como una cereza." No, princess. I'm the type of man who will fuck you until you're red as a cherry. The glint in his eyes old me neither one of us cared much to stay inside this little cafe. Taking the initiative while I felt I still could, I reached out, grabbing his tie, pulling him onto his feet. 

"Alright...my place. Let's go." 

-

As we entered my apartment, together, I couldn't help the fact that I felt a little nervous, being here, with Dr. Spencer Reid, of all people. I barely dropped my bag and shrugged my coat off when Spencer clicked my door shut, slamming my body against the wood, locking it with one hand while the other was familiarizing itself with the contours of my breasts. His lips found mine in a rush, sliding his tongue along every nerve inside my mouth. "Quiero sentirte." I want to feel you. Spencer moaned as his lips migrated down my jaw, finding their home near the base of my neck. "Te necesito..." I need you. I wanted to say something back, but it was as if he kissed my voice out of me, leaving me only able to mewl and moan while he ravaged my body. The second I felt able enough to breathe again, I inaudibly motioned towards my bedroom. "¿Por qué no sigues adelante y te pones algo más cómodo? Estaré justo detrás de ti." Why don't you go on ahead, get into something more comfortable? I'll be right behind you. I eagerly shuffled down the hall, not caring if Spencer was on my tail or not. I quickly shed my body of my work clothes, contemplating if it was even worth it to put on anything else. My bralet and panties were lacy, leaving little to a man's imagination. 

I perched myself on top of my bed, anxious as to why Spencer didn't follow me here. Just as I was about to leave my post, my bedroom door swung open, revealing a shirtless Spencer holding a roll of duct tape in his muscular hands. Just the sight alone left me further aroused than I thought was even possible, considering he hadn't really done hardly anything, yet. "I seem to have forgotten my handcuffs, so I hope this'll do the trick just fine," Spencer murmured, rolling the tape out enough for him to carefully wrap it around my wrists. I gazed up at him with pleading eyes. 

"Have you played with duct tape before, Doctor Reid?" I meant my words to come out as sultry and seductive as per usual, but, somehow, this man who was now taping my wrists together in front of me, was making me feel an abundance of tingles and shocks I hadn't known were possible. I watched Spencer tear the piece off with his teeth, a sight alone that had me slamming my thighs shut, now keenly aware of the moisture collecting around my clit. 

"Oh, Y/N, he jugado con una variedad de juguetes sexuales ... sin embargo, la cinta adhesiva es nueva." Oh, Y/N, I've played with a variety of sexual toys...however, the duct tape is new. God, hearing Spencer speak Spanish was an insane turn on. No one has ever bound my wrists together, before. "Normally, I'd handcuff you to the headboard, or the leg of a table, but, for now, I need you to promise me to keep your hands above your head, okay, señorita?" I nodded my head eagerly, already lifting my hands above my head for him. 

As I catch my breath, Spencer trails a path of bites and tongue from my mouth down my jawline, neck, before swallowing one of my breasts and massaging the other with one of his hands. Succumbing to the shocks which are hitting me in waves, I bring my hands down to his hair, earning a groan from his throat and a harsh bite from his teeth. "Fuck!" I cried out, while Spencer continued to suckle and nip at every inch of me his filthy mouth could reach. Once he released me, instead of tending to the other, still being caressed; he leaned away, grasping my wrists and guiding them to the metal headboard. 

"No touching. Now, be a good girl for me and grip that as tight as you can," Spencer instructed, scowling at me from above. I complied without a second thought, whitening my knuckles, already. I could hear his mind working out every possible scenario inside that brilliant head of his, carefully choosing his next move. He removed his hand from my boob, leaving me to whimper at the loss of his touch. I didn't have long to pout, though. Spencer gripped my thighs with both hands, roughly spreading me out for him, giving him a clear view to remind him of my throbbing want for him. "Me imagina, ¿gritas en inglés?" I wonder, do you scream in English? Before I could will my lips to move and form coherent words, Spencer leaned forward, kissing my bundle of nerves like I was a fucking mirage. 

"¡Chinga! No me dijiste....que uno de tus.....P.H.D's estaba en sexo oral." Fuck! You didn't tell me......one of your......P.H.D.'s was in giving oral sex. I moaned with every swipe of his tongue as I felt him explore my pussy with excitement. I felt this growing need to disobey him and let go of the metal my hands were already feeling sore from gripping so tight, to feel those curls that bounced on his head as he penetrated my cunt with the vigor of a snake, hissing over every nerve and chill he so easily sent through my body. "¡Mierda, Spencer! Voy a..." Shit, Spencer! I'm gonna... Like a burst from a rusty pipe, I felt relief in the ecstasy that was flashing through my veins. Without realizing, I let go of the headboard, tugging on the very curls I had been thinking about earlier. In response, Spencer licked me dry, leaving me with a not-so-subtle bite mark in his wake. "FUCK!" In that moment, screaming in English seemed far more appropriate. I dared to look at the man who caused my choices, seeing the smirk he had the audacity to wear after sending shock after shock to my core. 

"So, you do still scream in English....tampoco escuchas bien, o saber cómo mantener tus bonitas manos para ti..." you also don't listen well, or know how to keep those pretty hands to yourself... As Spencer's voice filled my ears with that comforting velvet feeling, his words pricked me with a growing excitement. Watching his hands trail up from my thighs to my waist, up to my ribs; I was sure, he'd eventually grip my hands in his, shoving them back to the cold metal. Oh, how deliciously wrong I was. I felt his intensity sharpen, his fingernails digging at my body like he owned me. With a devilish, toothy grin, Spencer flipped me around, so I landed on my arms and knees, my ass in line with his eyes. He moved around the bed, gaining leverage in this new position. His smooth hands traced delicately along my curves, stopping at each of my cheeks. As I felt his hot warmth leave, I knew what was coming. 

smack 

I yelped at the fresh contact, feeling my insides crush around my second impending orgasm of the night. I felt Spencer lean forward, his pretty mouth now right in my ear. "¿Te gusta? Las chicas traviesas no deberían ser recompensadas por ser mocosas ..." You like that? Naughty girls shouldn't get rewarded for being brats... Fuck! Now, I was torn between wanting to see just how much of a brat I could be, and being a good little girl for Spencer. I settled for being a good little brat. 

"¿Qué tipo de recompensa me darías?" What kind of reward would you give me? I purred back. Spencer didn't respond, instead, he shoved his cock up my sensitive sex, filling me more than I selfishly wanted to admit. With my hands still taped together, I was thwarted forward, banging my fingers against the metal I had clung to not ten minutes ago. I felt his hand find my hair in a vice grip as he slammed into me, slapping my skin with his own. Within seconds, I was teetering over the edge, so close to falling over. Almost like he knew, Spencer ceased all contact, and retreated from the bed. I wanted to scream, but all I could do was mewl and moan like the whimpering mess he made me. 

"Tan muy hermosa para mí, Y/N. Dime, ¿Todavía te sientes como una mocosa?" So very beautiful for me, Y/N. Tell me, do you still feel like a brat? My first instinct was to whip around, hoping my taped wrists could reach for his dick, palming it enough to illicit a reaction out of him. But, that would be bratty behavior. Once I looked within those beautiful honey chocolate eyes, I let my mouth take over my mind. 

"Please...Spencer...I wanna be..a good girl...your good girl..please." I was borderline sobbing now, unable to touch myself in the hopes of satisfying what Spencer had started. Gently, and carefully, Spencer took my hands in one of his while he slowly cut the tape off, removing it as painlessly as possible. I felt my heart skip at the look in his eyes. It was a look that went beyond sexual infatuation. As soon as my hands were free, I ignored the sting, reaching out to pull his lips to mine like magnets falling in mid air. 

With my back settled amongst the pillows, Spencer lined himself up with ease, shooting me a smirk as I moaned at his touch. He grinded slowly, almost methodical with his newfound pacing. The bastard was teasing me and he fucking knew it! Deciding to show I don't always relent control behind closed doors, I grabbed both his hands with mine, intertwining our fingers together. Using him as leverage, I pulled myself up so our chests were flush against each other. Wrapping my legs around his waist, I began my own set of carefully thought out movements, matching his teasing pace. Spencer's eyes went wide as my nose tapped his, silently showing him up in the best way I knew how. 

Our lips connected once more, tongues lacing the chapped contours, not daring to separate. I bobbed up and down, feeling my legs melt into jello as he continued to meet me thrust for thrust. I came for a third time, screaming his name to every corner of my room. "Y/N...I'm so close..." I heard Spencer barely say, my hands loosening their grip around his neck. Right as my head met the mattress, Spencer pulled out, spilling his spunk over my stomach. 

I couldn't move. I felt like I no longer had a single bone in my body. I was well and truly ruined by the man who could recite pi like it was his ABC's. I also couldn't, for the life of me, wipe the stupid, satisfied smile off my face. I was in heaven. 

I must've been daydreaming, cause soon, I felt a cold towel being tugged across my abdomen. "I-I, um, I should go," Spencer stuttered, dropping the towel in my hamper, then pulling on his boxers. If I let him go, then I'd just be allowing him a place as another notch on my bedpost, and I was far from having that. 

"Spencer, please," I choked out, still reeling from earlier. "I want you to stay...Quiero más de ti. Tanto de ti como quieras darme." I want more of you. As much of you as you want to give me. The smile that soon adorned his whole face lit up every nerve inside me like fireworks. Together, we spooned underneath to covers, both content with the moments that led us here. I hummed as Spencer's arm pulled me tighter against him, letting my eyes flutter shut just before I heard, "Te adoro más de lo que sabes..." I adore you more than you know...

-

The next morning, I felt both weird and strangely at home, waking up next to Spencer. I began letting my mind drift off to imagining the two of us dating, exploring this relationship. My smile frowned as I opened my phone to check my missed messages. 

Squiggy📱: You're late. Told Boone you weren't feeling well, yesterday. He's giving you the day off, enjoy it. And tell your nerd I said Hi :)

Commando Hermano📱: Hey, Junebug! Think you're up for some lunch with your favorite brother? I'd like your advice on something..and yes, it involves my techie co-worker. 

I snorted at Luke's text. I heard Spencer huff, feeling his hair coat my face as he buried his head in my neck. "Who is Commando Hermano?" 

"It's just Luke," I said, laughing uncontrollably. I went on to elaborate how one morning, years ago, I accidentally walked in on him getting ready for school, taking unwanted notice that he was lacking underwear. It's a nickname I've learned since not to call him in public unless he severely earned it. 

"Wow, I'm both jealous and content with the fact that I am an only child," Spencer murmured, pulling the covers off to get ready for work. "Why aren't you getting ready?" 

"Oh, Squiggy gave me the head's up that I'm 'sick' today. But, don't worry, baby, you'll see me later, I'm sure." Spencer hummed as he threw on his shirt and pants, not bothering with his cardigan. I followed him to the kitchen for coffee and microwavable egg sandwiches. He kissed me goodbye as he left to stop by his own place, making sure to leave no trace of our night together on his before heading to work. 

I showered, spent a ridiculous 47 minutes choosing an outfit, knowing Spencer already liked me, but still wanting to ensure he meant what he said the night before. I settled for a jean skirt, my faded Selena t-shirt, and wedges. I blow-dried my hair to best of my ability, before applying the minimal amount of makeup across my eyelids. I was ready to.....have lunch with my brother. Right. 

\- 

"....Nah, if Y/N hooks up with anyone I know, it'd be Squiggy, for sure!" I hear Luke cry out in between bouts of laughter as I make my way thru the double doors of the B.A.U. Luke was standing in the middle of the bullpen, Emily, Matt, and Penelope stood near him, chuckling at my brother's sorry excuse for a joke. I almost thanked my lucky stars that Spencer hadn't heard that, but, as I got closer, I caught him sitting at his desk, his jaw clenched tight, as he pretended to read a book from his pile next to him. 

Feeling equally evil, I made sure to smile wide as I approached the group. "Oh, hey, everybody! Penelope, right?" I say, looking directly at Luke's crush. "Luke has non-stop gushed about you, I feel like I already know you." Emily snorted, while Matt just smirked. Penelope, however, didn't miss a beat. 

"Really, well, maybe you can convince your brother to ask me out? Oh, we could so double date with you and...what's his name?" I honestly debated telling everyone within earshot that the only person I'd be caught dead with on a date with would be Spencer, but I refrained. 

"Oh, there is actually a 'what's his name,' but, I'm not one to kiss and tell, you know that, Luke," I strategically punched him, enough to hurt, but not enough to leave evidence. "And please, stop joking about Johnny. That ship never even came close to docking." 

"Well, if his didn't, whose did?" 

Everyone paused, turning towards the genius, who gave a nonchalant expression, as if he was always apart of the conversation unraveling in front of him. I shot him a quick look, before muttering, "No one you'd know," and taking Luke by the hand, throwing 'see you laters' at his co-workers over my shoulder. 

-

"Well, it's about time!" I whisper-shout at Luke while eating our subs inside of Subway. I had ordered a foot-long, already have scarfed more than half down, while Luke ordered a healthy six-inch. "I guarantee you she saw your face when she asked me to convince you to finally ask her out!" 

"Well, thanks for that, but now it won't be a surprise." I softened a little at that. My brother, ever the romantic. 

"Hey, why not just take her somewhere tonight? Like forget the asking part. We both know she'd say yes, so...surprise her by just taking her out. Go someplace you know she loves." 

"Yeah, okay, thank you, Doctor Love," Luke joked, tossing me a chocolate chip cookie from the bag. "So, if it's not Johnny, then is it at least someone I've met before?" I hated lying to Luke. But, I also dreaded what his reaction would be even more. So, I white lied right through my straw hat. 

"He's um, someone you've met before, yes, but I don't think you know him all that well..." Well, maybe I spoke more truthfully than I realized. "If all goes well, I promise you, you'll get to meet him." My brother eyed me, wearily, but let it pass nonetheless. 

"Well, when that day comes, you'll have to bring him to Rossi's next family game night. Oh, and you might want to let Spencer down, slowly, I caught his googly eyes at you back at the crime scene yesterday. Dude's been through hell and back, man. Just, he's not someone who 'dates,' if you catch my drift." God, I wanted to put Luke in his place so bad. I hated that he talked about Spencer like he was still a naive twenty-something virgin. Little did he know his assumptions where nowhere near close to the truth. 

"No puedo esperar a ver tu boca caer al suelo cuando lo reconoces, hermano," I cannot wait to see your mouth fall to the floor when you recognize him, Brother. I whispered under my breath. Luke eyed me with narrow lids, like he caught some part of it. As to which part I had no idea. 

-

I followed Luke back into the B.A.U. for two reasons. One, I was dying to, at least, give hints to Penelope, letting her know it would be wise of her to leave early enough to change and return before Luke finds her after work. Two, I wanted to see Spencer. See him, kiss him, straddle him, have him bend me over----

"Hey, Y/N, how was your lunch with Luke?" 

"Great, he's finally going to take Penelope on a date." 

"Really? Is that so?" Spencer says, sarcastically, glancing down at his empty coffee mug. "You want to grab some coffee while you're here?" 

Smooth. But, I took the bait. "Sure, got any hazelnut?" 

I followed him, keeping up normal conversation until we were past the doors to the break room. The second Spencer set his mug down on the counter, his lips and teeth were branding my pulse point, causing my knees to give out as I braced myself behind me. "You know, anyone can walk in on us, now?" My trepidation died the moment his tongue dominated mine. Just as I began to feel the knot forming, and my panties getting soaked, the door squeaks and Spencer is off me and stirring his coffee like nothing happened. I shot him a look, not caring who it was that spoiled our moment. All Spencer could do was wink at me before shuffling back towards his desk. I had to collect myself, giving a side-eye to Emily, who was the interrupter. 

As I was about to approach Luke's desk to bid him goodbye, Penelope stopped me. "Oh, Y/N, I'm glad I caught you before you lef--What the hell is that?!" I gave her my best deer-in-the-headlights look, not having a clue as to what she was referring to. 

"Oh, I know," Emily chimed in, displaying her Cheshire grin for all the B.A.U. to see. I dared a glance in Spencer's direction, recalling now what Penelope was currently pointing at. 

"Hey....Y/N, what the hell?!" Shit. I could die. Like, right here. My funeral would be epic. 

I darted to the double doors, only stopping to both catch my breath, and holler over at Penelope. "Hey! By the way, Luke's taking you out tonight! Dress sexy!" I slipped out and down towards the elevator, praying Luke would forgive me, just as I already knew I'd forgive him regarding Spencer. 

As the elevator opened and I walked in, I missed the exchanged looks between Spencer, Emily, and Luke. 

Commando Hermano📱: YOU SLEPT WITH REID?!?!!!

\-------♥--------


End file.
